


Keith Kogane and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad, Day.

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crack, I'm Sorry, M/M, They meet at a coffee shop, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, This is literally just Klance, Ugh, i am trash, its so cliche, why am i like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7833994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith liked to believe he was a pretty patient person. But this absolute idiot in front of him was making him question that.</p><p>In which Keith is done, and Lance is just getting started.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keith Kogane and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad, Day.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, I have no idea what to do for my other fic, so heres some fluff.
> 
> Any ideas for oneshots? I could use those.

Keith liked to believe he was a pretty patient person. But this absolute _idiot_ in front of him was making him question that.

 

***

His day had started off good-well- as good as a Monday could get.

 

Meaning he slept through his alarm, and totally missed the morning’s lecture on “What to do if your engineer passes out and the enemy shoots out your engine!”. _Of course_ that wasn’t the only thing that had gone wrong, nooooo that would’ve been too easy. His motorcycle broke down, so he had to walk or take the subway for the next week while he got it fixed.

 

And if _that_ wasn’t enough-now- an annoying, freakishly tall brunet was bombarding him with questions that were way too personal for The Mellow Yellow Café. 

 

“So… What’s _your_ name sweetheart?” His third attempt at flirting.

 

For goodness sakes couldn’t this guy leave him alone!? All he wanted was to get a coffee, get out, and go curl up in bed waiting for the day to be over already. Is that too much to ask?

 

“None of your business that’s what.” Right after he said it, he regretted it, _do not engage_ DO NOT ENGAGE!

 

“Oooh he finally speaks! The name’s Lance by the way.”

 

_Lance…What a stupid name for a stupid person, humph!_

 

Keith didn’t respond, he just went back to pretending to look at his texts, because let’s face it, he didn’t have any friends. Another sad truth revealed by this rapidly darkening day.

 

“Yo,” Lance waved a hand in front of his face, “You still there bro?”.

 

Keith huffed, pocketing his phone, “Could you kindly leave me alone? I don’t have the patience for this.”

 

“Naw man! You seem like a cool dude, I’d _love_ to get to know you better.” he winked- _he fucking winked._ Now Keith was no expert on social situations, but wasn’t this type of thing supposed to happen at a bar? Not a café? Unless this dude was hopelessly drunk and then- thats it! It all made sense now, this guy must’ve been drunk. No one sober would act like this.

 

This Lance guy must’ve seen something in his face or something, because he laughed, _he laughed_ and proceeded to say, “I’m not drunk cariño.”

 

_Fuck did he say that out loud?_

 

_“_ Yes, yes you did.” 

 

_Wait, what? Did he just say that out loud as well?_

 

Keith buried his face in his hands, a pitiful attempt at hiding the blush spreading to his ears.

“Hem, well okay then..” He trailed off, unable to say anything.

 

“Damn novio, you’re really cute when you blush..” Had he no shame?! You don’t just say that, especially to a person you just met!

 

“F-Fuck off.” That was meant to sound more intimidating… Shit.

 

“I think you mean fuck _you_ , and gladly..” Lance smirked at him, looking way too smug.

 

_Why is this line taking so long! I just want to go home. Ugh._

 

Apparently noticing that his flirting was getting him nowhere, Lance tried a different tactic. Poking fun at this mystery guy until he snapped. That was always fun.

 

“So whats up with that mullet? And your outfit- you look like some kind of emo 80’s kid.”

 

Keith just stood there glaring at the floor, and willing the line to move faster. He didn’t know how much more of this he could take. Sooner or later he’d _have_ to punch this guy.

 

“Well then eres una perra quienquiera que seas.” Keith didn’t know exactly what he had said, only that it was an insult.

 

That left him fuming, but he was so close, he couldn’t snap now. He needed the caffeine and in order to get that he had to stay calm. 

 

_Breathe in, breathe out, in, and out, whew._

 

After a few seconds Lance burst out,

 

“What. Are. Thooosssseeeee?” Pointing at his boots.

 

“Um, boots?”

 

He shook his head, tsking his tongue all the while. “That is not a boot,” he stated with a gasp, pointing at Keith’s foot, “ _That_ is an atrocity!” 

 

Rolling his eyes Keith pointed behind the brunet stating, “It’s your turn dumbass.”

 

At that, the other turned around, and had the nerve to laugh! The audacity! Before strolling up to the counter and striking up conversation with the bartender.

 

“Yo man! I haven’t seen you in ages!” The bartender, a stout man, wearing a yellow apron and bandana to match, said chuckling.

 

“Sorry dude, but you know how college is, a mess…” The gangly boy rubbed his neck, and he had the absolute _gall_ to look good doing so! Keith was irritated, and maybe a bit irrational (As was perusal until he got his daily fix of caffeine). 

 

“Anyway,” The yellow clad man said, peering over Lance’s shoulder, I’d better get back to work, whaddya want bro?”

 

The other boy looked up at the menu for a second before ordering, “I’ll have a Choco Loco, Hunk my man!”

 

Hunk, Keith assumed was the bartender, chuckled a little at this stating, “You’re such a child Lance.”

 

“Am not!”

 

“My point?”

 

“Ugh. You win this round, but I’ll get it next time.” He poked two fingers at his eyes, then back at Hunk before walking away.

 

Keith thought he was done, that it was finally over, but of course Lance couldn’t leave without leaving a snarky remark for him, “Bye mullet-head!” 

 

Seething Keith stormed up to the register, probably scaring the shit out of this Hunk dude, but he didn’t care, he swiftly ordered his iced americano and slammed the money down.

 

It was mere seconds before he got his order and stormed out.

 

***

 

He probably should have looked where he was going before storming out into the city streets.

 

Because if he had, he wouldn’t be in the most infuriatingly awkward situation right now, he would be home, curled up with his coffee and netflix.

 

No, now he was staring wide eyed and embarrassed at the walking beanpole that was pestering him with questions not 5 minutes earlier.

 

You see what happened was, he was so blinded by the rage he was feeling towards this kid, he wasn’t really looking where he was going, and almost walked into heavy traffic.

 

The keyword being _almost._ Before he could actually do that, Lance swooped in and caught him by the arm. Succeeding in keeping him alive, but also putting him off balance.

 

So there he was, being cradled in the arms of this annoying guy he had so badly wanted to get away from. This just wasn’t his day was it?

 

“Woah man! What were you thinking?” His brows were furrowed in concern.

 

_Why is he worried? We barely know each other! What a weirdo._

 

“Uhm…I dunno?” Keith was blushing, like a lot.

 

“Geez dude you need to be more careful!” And with that he was twirled around, and set back on his feet. 

 

Lance was already walking away, but Keith yelled after him, “Thanks!”

 

“Yeah yeah, just don’t do it again, or this time no one’ll save you.”

 

_Back to his usual cocky self I see._

 

With a huff he checked his pocket for his phone, he was definitely not walking again.

 

Instead, he found a slip of paper.

 

“What?…”

 

Confused, he took a look. All the page had the words “Call me”, and seven digits.

 

Of course, now he had to know who this was, so he called the number, and after a few rings the person picked up. The incredibly _annoying_ person.

 

“Yo yo yo sweetheart! This _is_ the guy from the coffee shop right? Otherwise that’d be awkward…”

 

“Goodness gracious, do you not know how to take a hint?” Keith rolled his eyes.

 

“Of course not, now you looked like you were having a pretty bad day, Mr. Grumpypants. And I’m here to make it better!”

 

“Okay one, my name isn’t Mr. Grumpypants, and two you definitely didn’t make anything better.” This was just going to be a great conversation, he could tell.

 

“Well, how about I make it up to you?”

 

“That better not be an innuendo.”

 

“Oh…OH It’s not I swear!”

 

“Yeah..Okay.” He was still a little skeptical.

 

“Anyway, wanna go for Lunch sometime?”

 

“No.”

 

“Pleaseeee?”

 

“No.”

 

“Pleeaaassseeee?”

 

“Ugh, fine what day?”

 

“How does Friday at 2:00 sound?”

 

“Fine with me.”

 

“AWESOME! By the way, what’s your name man?” (AN: Alexander Hamilton, my name is Alexander Hamilton… sorry not sorry)

 

“Keith.”

 

“Beautiful name for a beautiful boy.”

 

“Wha-what? Hey, you-“ He was blushing furiously now.

 

BEEP

 

“Damnit.”

 


End file.
